


Art: Gondolin

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [25]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, B2MEM, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Maeglin with Gondolin on the background.





	Art: Gondolin

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo card: Art - B10 landscape or cityscape

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=27xabq)


End file.
